Is This a Date or an Invasion?
by ClydeandRani4ever
Summary: Rani and Clyde's first date is interrupted by a visitor from another world.
1. Chapter 1

Is This a Date or an Invasion?

Set during the fifth season.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sarah Jane Adventures, the BBC does so I'm not making any profit off of this story and I have no intention of infringing on Copyright laws.

* * *

"Mum, can I talk to you for a bit?" Clyde Langer asked Carla Langer.

"Of course, baby, what is it?" Carla inquired as she prepared dinner in their kitchen.

"I was wondering if I can borrow your car tomorrow night, since I don't have one of my own yet," Clyde answered and hoped that she would say yes. He had finally gotten enough nerve to ask Rani Chandra out on a date, and he certainly didn't want to take the city bus on their first official date.

"Clyde, I don't know," Carla was hesitant. "Why in the world would you need my car?"

"I want to take Rani out to dinner, to the cinema, and maybe out dancing," Clyde replied.

"You mean that you want to take her out on a date?" A smile formed on Carla's face.

"Well yeah," Clyde couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course you can borrow my car tomorrow night," Carla couldn't contain her happiness. "I like Rani, she's a sweet girl."

_Yeah, if only her dad liked me, _Clyde groused to himself. "She likes you too, mum," Clyde said and began to help her prepare dinner.

Carla observed her son and became concerned. "Is her dad still giving you a tough time?"

Clyde nodded. "I don't think he'll ever like me; he certainly won't like the idea of me taking Rani out."

Carla laughed.

"Well I'm glad you find that amusing, thanks, mum," Clyde scoffed.

"Oh you're taking it the wrong way," Carla retorted. "Did I ever tell you how my dad reacted when your father started coming around?"

"No," Clyde replied.

"It wasn't a pretty site. Your grandfather was very tough on your father I'm amazed we got to go on our first date in the first place," Carla said.

"Yeah but I'm not like dad," Clyde stood up for himself. "I'm nothing like him."

"I know you're not, Clyde, but that's not why Mr. Chandra acts the way he does," Carla continued. "Rani will always be his baby girl, and fathers are very protective of their daughters. You'll find out when you have children of your own."

Clyde sighed. "So what do I do in the meantime?"

"You show respect to Rani and her parents," Carla advised. "And if he doesn't warm up eventually then the heck with him if he can't see what a great kid you are."

"Mum," Clyde blushed but didn't stop her from doting on him.

* * *

Rani walked downstairs and joined her parents at the dinner table. She pulled out her chair far enough so she could sit down and not be too far from the table. She then sat down in the chair and pulled it up a little more to the table.

"It looks good, mum," Rani said about dinner.

"Thank you, Darling," Gita smiled. "So are you still trying on outfits for tomorrow night?"

Rani smiled and nodded. "I'm sure I'll find something right for the occasion eventually."

Haresh muttered to himself and fiddled with his food.

"Dad," Rani started.

"I didn't say anything," Haresh tried to avoid an argument.

"Not out loud anyway," Rani was miffed.

Haresh sighed. "Love, I just don't think that Clyde Langer is the right man for you. He's been the class clown ever since I've known him. Luke on the other hand is reliable and can provide a secure future for you."

Rani sighed in frustration. "So he cracks a few jokes every now and then, so he enjoys winding people up. That doesn't mean that he's unreliable, and besides Luke is like a brother to me. Clyde is the one that I'm in love with," she didn't realize she had said the 'L' word until it had already been said. The shock on her face revealed that much. _Please tell me that I didn't just say that out loud in front of my parents. I haven't even told Clyde yet. He should be the first to know._ Rani silently chided herself.

_Okay this is worse that I thought, _Haresh fretted. "Rani, you only think you're in love with him but once you go to Uni you'll meet other boys who are reliable like Luke. You may very well fall in love with one of them. You'll know when it's real."

Gita rolled her eyes at her husband and shook her head.

"What?" Haresh questioned.

"Our daughter says that she's in love with a bloke for the first time in her life, and this is how you react?" Gita chided him.

"Gita, he's all wrong for her," Haresh retorted.

"He's all wrong for her, or he's all wrong for you?" Gita inquired. "Haresh, you can't dictate who our daughter will fall in love with."

Rani's parents continued to argue back and forth while she ate her dinner. She waited patiently for the argument to end since she knew she was going to do what she wanted to anyway.

* * *

The next evening, Clyde knocked on the Chandra's front door. He had never felt so nervous about facing Rani's dad. _What's wrong with me? Why am I scared to face him all of a sudden? It's just Mr. Chandra._

Seconds later Rani's mum opened the door.

Clyde smiled in relief. "Hi, Gita, is Rani ready yet?"

"Almost, come on in, Clyde," Gita motioned for him to come inside.

He walked inside the Chandra home.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Clyde he had been watched by a very protective pair of eyes.

_I sure hope Haresh isn't too hard on him, _Sarah Jane thought to herself as she watched Clyde from her attic. He had entered the Chandra home, so all Sarah Jane could do was hope that Clyde would be able to walk out their house with Rani.

Sky walked over to Sarah Jane and looked out the window as well. "What are you looking at, mum?"

"I was just keeping an eye on someone very important," Sarah Jane said. "So what do you want for tea?"

"May I cook tonight? Clyde's been teaching me how to cook," Sky revealed.

Sarah Jane remembered how messy the kitchen would get anytime Luke tried to cook. She remembered how messy it got whenever she tried to cook. Sarah Jane had almost told her daughter no, but she changed her mind. _Just because she's a Smith it doesn't mean that she'll be messy as well. _"Of course you can cook tonight, Sky."

Sky smiled, hugged her mum, and then ran downstairs to get started.

Sarah Jane decided to go downstairs and supervise.

* * *

One hour later Clyde and Rani had just finished eating dinner at her favorite restaurant and they were on their way to see a movie at the Cinema. They never made it there because their date had been interrupted by people running though the streets and screaming in panic.

Clyde pulled over so he wouldn't wind up hitting one of them.

"Clyde, what's going on? Why is everyone freaking out?" Rani worried.

"I don't know," Clyde stepped out of the car. "Rani, stay here."

"Since when," she scoffed and stepped out of the car as well.

Clyde and Rani ran to where the other people outside were running from. Not sure of what they would discover. They were sure of only one thing that they had to find out what was scaring all those people, especially if it was an alien.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alert, alert," Mr. Smith blasted an alarm throughout Sarah Jane's house. "Sarah Jane, Sky, come quick."

Sarah Jane turned off the lit burners on the stove and also turned off the oven. Sky covered up all of the dishes she had been preparing before she and her mum ran upstairs to the attic.

"What is it, Mr. Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Alien activity has been detected in Acton," the Xylok answered. "And the worst part is the general public appears to be aware of the invasion." He played footage of the panicked public on his computer screen.

"Do you have any footage of the alien?" Sarah Jane inquired.

"Not yet, but I'll try to find some," the super alien computer replied as he began to scan the CCTV cameras in that area of Acton.

"Mum, isn't that where Clyde and Rani went on their date?" Sky fretted.

"It is," Sarah Jane began to worry and pulled out her mobile. "Sky, try to reach Rani on her mobile. I'll try to reach Clyde."

Sky nodded and went to get her mobile from her bedroom. She then tried to reach Rani.

Sarah Jane tried to reach Clyde and hoped that he would answer. She also hoped that Rani would answer her mobile. The older woman knew that her young friends were old enough to take care of themselves but she still worried.

* * *

A lone figure cowered in the corner of a dark alley, and hoped that the Earth humans didn't decide to come after him. The only weapon he had for defense had been destroyed when he had crash landed on the planet moments ago. He had planned to make Earth his home after his own people had banished him. He angered when he remembered why he had been banished.

"_But I don't want to kill him," he had said earlier to one of his leaders._

"_How can you call yourself a soldier if you refuse to kill one of the enemy?" the leader had questioned his soldier's bravery. "Now kill him! He's the enemy!"_

"_But, sir, he's just a child, he can't be more than seven years old," the soldier protested. "We need to let him go."_

"_Fine, if you won't kill him then I will," the leader prepared to kill the child just because the child was from another race that they had been at war with._

"_No!" The soldier stopped him from killing the child, and gave the child time to getaway from the men who wanted to kill him._

The sounds of footsteps and voices in the alleyway brought him out of his memories.

Clyde moved his flashlight around the alley and the light landed on the alien. He and Rani observed the blue creature that had buggy eyes and a nose that looked pushed in almost like a pug dog's nose. He was shorter than Clyde, but taller than Sky. His arms were normal length with two clawed fingers on both of his hands while his legs were short and stubby with two clawed toes on each foot.

Rani's expression softened when she noticed the fear in the creature's eyes. "It's all right; we're not going to hurt you."

"As long as you don't try to hurt us," Clyde added. He didn't trust the alien just yet due to past experience.

"What about the other Earth humans? Will they come after me?"

Clyde and Rani's ringing mobiles interrupted their conversation.

The ringing frightened the alien.

"It's okay they're just communication devices," Rani assured him as she answered her mobile.

Clyde answered his mobile as well.

"Clyde, are you and Rani all right?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Rani, are you and Clyde all right?" Sky hoped.

"Yeah, we're okay, Sky," Rani answered. "But we found an alien that will need our help."

"We're fine; Sarah Jane, but we found an alien. Either he's frightened, or trying to fool us into thinking that he's frightened," Clyde was suspicious.

"Where are you?" Sarah Jane questioned.

Clyde gave her their location.

"Don't do anything until we get there. Now does the alien have a weapon?" Sarah Jane sounded concerned.

"Not that I can see. Don't worry, Sarah Jane, I won't let him hurt her if he's evil," Clyde promised.

Sarah Jane smiled. "I know you won't, Clyde, but I want you to protect yourself as well."

"I'm always careful," Clyde stretched the truth.

"Don't worry, Sky, I think the creature is harmless, but if not I'll protect Clyde," Rani assured her.

"I know you will, Rani, but protect yourself as well okay," Sky insisted.

"I will," Rani promised.

Once they hung up with Clyde and Rani, Sarah Jane and Sky got into Sarah Jane's car and rushed to the alley in Acton. By the time they got there the normally busy streets had been completely silent except for the police cars that had begun to arrive.

Sarah Jane and Sky got out of her car and quickly headed for the alley hoping that they would reach their friends and the alien before the police did.

Sarah Jane's heart sank when she found the alley empty. Her eyes darted around the whole area as she looked for Clyde, Rani, and the alien.

"Mum, where are they?" Sky feared. "We are in the correct location, yeah?"

Sarah Jane had been about to answer when she heard what sounded like Morse code. She smiled knowing who was trying to signal her and then she led Sky to where the noise was coming from.

Sky and Sarah Jane had found the alien and their two friends hiding in an abandoned building.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Sarah Jane lectured Clyde.

"You did, but then we heard the police sirens and decided that it wasn't a good idea to hang around the alley," Clyde defended their actions.

"Sarah Jane, he needs a doctor," Rani said as she tended as best she could to the alien. She knew first aid but there was only so much she could do with no first aid kit or medical supplies.

Sarah Jane and Sky walked over to Rani and the alien and checked on the alien.

"What happened to you?" Sarah Jane asked the alien as she checked him over.

"My ship crash landed on your planet. I had planned to make a home here but after seeing the reactions of some of your inhabitants I'm beginning to think twice about that," the alien groused and then winced in pain.

Sarah Jane gave him a sympathetic look. "Once we get you fixed up, I can also help you return home."

The alien became more frightened and also angered at the mention of his home planet. "I'd rather die."

"What's wrong, are they mean to you on your planet?" Sky asked.

"No, they're mad at me because I wouldn't do something purely evil," the alien replied. "And I'd rather not talk about it."

"And you don't have to," Sarah Jane said. "Our first priority is to get you somewhere safe." She handed Clyde her car keys. "Bring my car closer to this building, and also bring the blanket that's in the trunk."

Clyde nodded and then left to get her car.

"What is your name?" Sky asked the alien trying to get his mind off of the pain.

"Quatran, what is your name child?" the alien asked.

"Sky Smith," Sky answered and gave him her mum's name, and her friend's names.

"Once we are able to move him safely to my attic, I think you and Clyde should finish your date," Sarah Jane advised.

"But, Sarah Jane, this is important," Rani pointed out.

"And so is your relationship with Clyde. Now Action is obviously off limits for the rest of the night but there's other places you can go to see a movie and other places where you can go out dancing," Sarah Jane continued. "Rani, Sky and I have this. Everything will be all right, and I'll call you if I need you."

Rani thought it over and finally agreed with her older friend. Clyde returned with the blanket. Sarah Jane covered up the alien with the blanket so they could move him to her car undetected.

* * *

Sarah Jane and the kids had Quatran settled in her attic. Clyde and Rani were having a discussion in the living room downstairs while Sarah Jane had Mr. Smith run a medical scan on the alien.

"Rani, you know I love you yeah?" Clyde said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rani leaned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him as they sat on the sofa. "Of course, I think you made that very clear tonight before all of the trouble started. I love you as well," she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her back, but then his expression grew serious. "Maybe we should not go back out tonight. What if Sarah Jane needs us?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I know what she said, and it made a lot of sense. However, I'd never forgive myself if something bad happened because we weren't here to help out," Rani agreed. "We'll just go out again tomorrow night."

Clyde nodded and kissed her. They returned to the attic just as Mr. Smith had finished scanning Quatran.

"How is he, Mr. Smith?" Sarah Jane worried.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

"He has a few cuts and scrapes but he'll be all right," Mr. Smith replied.

Rani and Sky sighed in relief. Clyde was relieved as well, but he was still suspicious of Quatran.

"Now that you're going to be okay, where did you plan to settle on our planet? And just exactly what do you have in mind?" Clyde locked eyes with him. "Because if you plan to hurt anyone that I love and care about, if you plan to hurt anyone on this planet," he threatened.

"Clyde, he's not going to harm anyone," Rani chided.

"How can we be certain of that?" Clyde challenged.

"We're still here, instead of being in the hereafter," Sky pointed out. "Also, I don't think he could hurt anyone he's too nice."

"Sparky," Clyde began to argue with her.

"I trust him," Sky added. "Clyde, I know in the past that you, Rani, Luke, and my mum have been betrayed by aliens pretending to be nice, but Quatran is sincere."

Clyde sighed in frustration; however, he didn't dismiss Sky's words he mulled them over instead.

"Sky, I agree with you, but he's not safe here," Sarah Jane stated the cold hard truth.

"Your mum is right," Quatran said as he remembered how the other humans had reacted when they had seen him. "Besides there are other planets that I can go to where the inhabitants are more accepting of beings from another world."

Sky sighed in empathy since she knew if she didn't look human then she probably would have had to leave Earth also. "When are people going to stop being scared of aliens?" She pouted.

Rani walked over to her and hugged her. "Sky, it won't always be like this," she tried to assure her and hoped that she was right.

Sarah Jane also tried to comfort her and Quatran. Clyde slowly began to relax around their visitor and stopped being suspicious of him. Once she had Sky and Quatran sorted Sarah Jane found which planet was safest and closest for their new friend to settle. She then had Mr. Smith lock on to the coordinates so she could teleport him there.

Sky hugged him before he and Sarah Jane could teleport out of the attic. Quatran gently hugged her back being very careful of his claws so he wouldn't hurt the young girl. Quatran also said goodbye to Rani and Clyde before he and Sarah Jane teleported out of her attic and onto the planet he would call home.

They were met by two of the new planet's security men. "Who are you? Why did you teleport here?"

"I won't be staying," Sarah Jane replied. "I'm Sarah Jane Smith, and this is Quatran he needs a new home."

"The Quatran?" the other security guy asked. "Are you from the planet Matskin?"

"I am," Quatran replied.

"We would be honored to have you call our planet your new home planet. You saved a child's life," the security officer said. "Welcome to Halistar."

"Your leaders were fools to banish you for such a good deed, and you'll always have a home here. Our leaders have already said so," the other security officer assured him.

"Thank you," Quatran couldn't believe his luck. "I'd be honored to call your planet my new home."

He and Sarah Jane said their goodbyes and then she teleported herself back into her attic.

"Mum, how did it go?" Sky inquired. "Was Halistar really a good planet for him?"

Sarah Jane smiled. "Halistar will be a wonderful planet for him," she proceeded to tell them what the two security guards had said.

"That's great but did Quatran tell you why he was banished for saving a child's life? I mean it doesn't make sense," Rani mused.

"He didn't, I don't think he wanted us to know," Sarah Jane concluded. "Some beings are modest."

"Either that or whatever Quatran saved the child from was much too traumatic to talk about," Clyde said.

All four of them pondered on that horrible thought and hoped that Quatran would be all right.

* * *

Clyde and Rani didn't have enough time to continue their date that night. Thus, they went out the following night. They had gone out to dinner again, had seen a movie, had gone out dancing, and once their date was over he drove her home. They kissed at her front door until the porch light started to go off and then on.

"I think that's my cue," Rani whispered to Clyde.

"Just a few more minutes," Clyde whispered as he continued to kiss her.

Rani smiled and kissed him until the light flashing had become more frequent. She tried to control her laughter but wasn't able to. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Clyde got in one final goodnight kiss, "absolutely."

Rani kissed him once more before she entered her house.

Clyde walked away with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
